sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Motherless Brooklyn (film)
| screenplay = Edward Norton | based on = | starring = | music = Daniel Pemberton | cinematography = Dick Pope | editing = Joe Klotz | studio = | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = 144 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'Motherless Brooklyn''' is an upcoming crime drama film written, produced and directed by Edward Norton based on the 1999 novel of the same name by Jonathan Lethem. Norton will also star in the film, along with Bruce Willis, Gugu Mbatha-Raw, Bobby Cannavale, Cherry Jones, Michael Kenneth Williams, Leslie Mann, Ethan Suplee, Dallas Roberts, Josh Pais, Robert Ray Wisdom, Fisher Stevens, with Alec Baldwin and Willem Dafoe. The film had its world premiere at the Telluride Film Festival on August 30, 2019. It is scheduled to be released on November 1, 2019, by Warner Bros. Pictures. Premise A private investigator with Tourette syndrome works to solve the mystery of his mentor's murder in 1950s New York. Cast * Edward Norton as Lionel Essrog * Bruce Willis as Frank Minna * Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Laura Rose * Bobby Cannavale as Tony Vermonte * Cherry Jones as Gabby Horowitz * Alec Baldwin as Moses Randolph * Willem Dafoe as Paul Randolph * Michael K. Williams as Wynton Marsalis * Leslie Mann as Julia Minna * Ethan Suplee as Gilbert Coney * Dallas Roberts as Danny Fantl * Josh Pais as William Lieberman * Robert Wisdom * Fisher Stevens * Candace M. Smith Production Norton had been developing the film since the early 2000s, though he was uncertain as to whether he would direct. In February 2014, the project was set, with Norton directing. Production commenced in February 2018 in New York City, with Norton, Willem Dafoe, Bruce Willis, Gugu Mbatha-Raw and Alec Baldwin, among others, set to star. Bobby Cannavale and Dallas Roberts joined the cast a few weeks later. On March 22, a fire broke out in the cellar of the building where production was taking place, beneath the film's set. The resulting blaze killed FDNY Firefighter (posthumously promoted to Lieutenant) Michael R. Davidson of Engine 69. Production was temporarily suspended the next day, and was resumed a week later. Additional filming took place in December 2018 in Troy, New York. Soundtrack Radiohead singer Thom Yorke wrote a song for the film, "Daily Battles", with horns by his Atoms for Peace bandmate Flea. Norton enlisted jazz musician Wynton Marsalis to rearrange the song as a ballad reminiscent of 1950s Miles Davis. Both versions were released on streaming services on 21 August, and will be released as a vinyl single on 4 October. Release It will have its world premiere at the Telluride Film Festival on August 30, 2019. It will also screen at the 2019 Toronto International Film Festival on September 10, 2019, before its wide release on November 1, 2019. It will also screen as the closing film of the 2019 New York Film Festival. References External links * Category:2019 films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Edward Norton Category:Films set in the 1950s Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films set in Brooklyn